Luipaardklauw :Klad
Kladversie.jpg|Dit is een kladpagina Warrior Cats Nou, ik heb weer een nieuw idee. Ik kan geen afscheid nemen van Vuurzang, Luipaardklauw en alle anderen dus komt er nog een verhaal. Ik weet niet of dit gaat uitgroeien tot een serie, maar dat zie ik later wel. Ik wil nog niet te veel zeggen, anders verklap ik het denk ik al een beetje. Maar het speelt zich ongeveer een jaar na Een nieuw leven af. Proloog Een rossige kater was diep in gedachten aan het ijsberen in zijn hol. Een magere, zwarte kater zat ook in het hol en keek de kater afwachtend aan. De rossige kat wendt zich tot de kat en vertelt hem wat hij te doen had. De kater knikte met een kwaadaardige grijns. Hij verzamelde wat katten en leidde ze het hol uit. Verscheidene katten keken hen minachtend na. Hij trok zich er niks van aan en leidde zijn katten de donkere nacht in. Schaduwclan Leider: Lijsterster, een rossige kater met gele ogen. Commandant: Vuurzang, een rode poes met een witte vlek op haar borst en gele ogen. Voormalig Donderclankat Leerling: Loofpoot Medicijnkat: Wildhart, een grijze kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Vonkhemel, een zwarte kater met rode vlekken en blauwe ogen. Krijgers: Luipaardklauw, een goudbruine kater met mooie, zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Leerling: Morgenpoot Leeuwenbries, een goudbruine kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Lavapoot Honingstorm, een cyperse kater met blauwe ogen. Lindepoel, een grijs cyperse poes met blauwe ogen. Klauwpels, een witte kater met gele ogen. Paddeneus, een grijze kater met bladgroene ogen. Windhart, een mooie, zilvergrijze poes met blauwe ogen. Arendvacht, een bruine kater met prachtige, helderblauwe ogen. Egelstroom, een bruine poes met gele ogen. Hulstmist, een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Jaagwolk, een snelle, goudbruine kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Wortelpoot Sterrendauw, een goudbruine poes met twee stervormige, zwarte vlekken op de achterkant van haar oren. Leerling: Avondpoot Oceaanvonk, een mooie, vuurrode poes met prachtige, oceaanblauwe ogen. Leerling: Keverpoot Hemelvuur, een goudbruine kater met vuurrode vlekken en blauwe ogen. Leerling: Oostenpoot Lynxvleugel, een goudbruine kater met grijze en zwarte streepjes op zijn voorhoofd en blauwe ogen. Leerling: Westenpoot Libellevleugel, een blauwgrijze poes met een witte vlek op haar borst en groene ogen. Leerling: Bijenpoot Ravenvleugel, een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Voormalig Donderclankat Eksterpels, een zwart-witte kater met groene ogen. Voormalig Donderclankat Zangvleugel, een rode poes met witte sokjes, zwarte oortopjes en groene ogen. Voormalig Donderclankat Bliksemlicht, een grijze poes met twee zwarte, bliksemschichtachtige vlekken op haar flanken en felle, gele ogen. Voormalig Donderclankat Wolfstorm, een grijze kater met goudbruine vlekken en groene ogen. Voormalig Donderclankat Schaduwvlinder, een kleine, zwarte, avontuurlijk poes met kleine, witte vlekjes. Strovaren, een strokleurige poes met groene ogen en grijze sokjes. Stormregen, een blauwgrijze kater met witte sokjes en gele ogen. Tornadostorm, een goudbruine kater met blauwe ogen en zwarte oortopjes. Woudblad, een prachtige, goudbruine kater met bruine sokjes en woudgroene ogen. Tijgerwind, een mooie, cyperse poes met groene ogen. Leerlingen: Wortelpoot, een lichtbruine kater met oranje-gele ogen. Loofpoot, een donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Bijenpoot, een prachtige, lichtbruine poes met blauwe ogen. Avondpoot, een bruin cyperse poes met blauwe ogen. Keverpoot, een bruine kater met blauwe ogen. Oostenpoot, een prachtige, goudbruine poes met oranje-gele ogen. Westenpoot, een goudbruine kater met witte vlekken en gele ogen. Morgenpoot, een goudbruine poes met blauwe ogen. Lavapoot, een rood cyperse kater met groene ogen. Moederkatten: Hartsintel, een rode poes met een hartvormige, witte vlek op haar voorhoofd en gele ogen. Moeder van Eksterpels' kittens: Rafelkit en Zonnekit. Voormalig Donderclankat Lichtbloem, een witte poes met groene ogen. Moeder van Jaagwolks kittens: Nevelkit en Mierkit. Maanstroom, hoogzwangere, grijs cyperse poes met groene ogen. Zwanger van Lynxvleugels kittens. Zwartwolk, zwarte poes met witte buik en poten en gele ogen. Ze is een vaste moederkat. Heemstvacht, een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Een vaste moederkat. Kittens: Rafelkit, mooi, rood poesje met blauwe ogen. Zonnekit, wit poesje met rode vlekken. Nevelkit, klein, wit poesje met goudbruine vlekken. Mierkit, snel, wit katertje. Oudsten: Loofpels, een bruine kater met groene ogen. Cederstaart, witte kater met bruine ogen. Braampels, roodbruine kater met gele ogen. Kwartelstaart, lichtbruine poes met donkerbruine strepen en blauwe ogen. Kristalhart, witte poes met grijze strepen en blauwe ogen. Echohart, een grijze poes met donkergrijze strepen en groene ogen. Blauwhart, mooie poes met een blauwachtige glans op haar vacht en doordringende, blauwe ogen. Voormalig Donderclankat Donderclan Leider: Buizerdster, grote, gespierde, rossige kater met gele ogen. Commandant: Hertensprong, een witte poes met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Heesterstaart, donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Echovonk, een grijze poes met blauwe ogen. Krijgers: Rafelklauw, een rode kater met witte vlekken. Leerling: Bloesempoot Hommelvacht, een grijze kater met donkergrijze strepen en gele ogen. Leerling: Bloempoot Stormwind, lichtgrijze kater met mooie, blauwe ogen. Boomblad, een kleine, witte kater met bruine vlekken en blauwe ogen. Houtlicht, een bruine poes met gele ogen. Leerling: Snelpoot Gaaipels, een bruine kater met blauwe ogen. Amandelhart, een lichtbruine poes met amandelkleurige ogen. Streeppels, een bruine kater met donkergrijze strepen. Tulphart, een grijze poes. Leerlingen: Bloesempoot, een bruine poes met grijze vlekken en mooie, blauwe ogen. Bloempoot, een grijze poes met blauwe ogen. Snelpoot, een bruine kater met mooie, blauwe ogen. Moederkatten: Donswolk, een lichtbruine poes met een donzige vacht en gele ogen. Moeder van Gaaipels' kittens: Vleugelkit en Forelkit Kittens: Vleugelkit, lichtbruin katertje met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Forelkit, een grijs poesje met lichtbruine sokjes en gele ogen. Oudsten: Vossenklauw, een schildpadkater met gele ogen. Otterklauw, een bruine kater met gele ogen. Helderhart, een prachtige, rode poes met witte vlekken en bruine ogen. Hyacinthart, een lichtgrijze poes met een goedgevormde kop en blauwe ogen. Lindehart, een lapjespoes met groene ogen. Rivierclan Leider: Regenster, een lapjespoes met bruine ogen. Commandant: Bliksemklauw, een rossige kater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Rotsneus, een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Droomwind, een prachtige, lichtbruine poes met paars-blauwe ogen. Krijgers: Rookklauw, een grijze kater met bruine ogen. Eikelpels, een lichtbruine kater met groene ogen. Duifpoel, een zilverkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Beverbries, een lichtbruine kater met groene ogen. Lariksblad, een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Marterbloem, een prachtige, zwarte poes met bruine vlekken. Zwaluwvleugel, een witte poes met zwarte vlekken. Vlamwind, een bleekrode kater met witte strepen. IJsvleugel, witte poes met ijsblauwe ogen. Voormalig Donderclankrijger Beukblad, een bruine poes met grijze vlekken en blauwe ogen. Leerlingen: Hyacintpoot, een mooie, rossige poes met donkerblauwe ogen. Vederpoot, een stevige, witte kater met rossige vlekken. Regenpoot, een kleine, donkerbruine kater met blauwe ogen. Blauwpoot, een bruine kater met lichtbruine vlekken. Kastanjepoot, een lichtbruine poes met zwarte vlekken. Moederkatten: Zonbloem, een mooie, zandkleurige poes met gele ogen. Een vaste moederkat. Grijsmist, grijze poes met blauwe ogen. Moeder van Beverbries' kittens: Bontkit en Moskit. Kittens: Bontkit, mooi, lichtbruin katertje met grijze oortopjes. Moskit, mooi, lichtbruin poesje met grijze oortopjes. Oudsten: Steengloed, een grijze kater met groene ogen. Havikblik, een grijze kater met donkere strepen en blauwe ogen. Varenpels, een lichtbruine kater met gele ogen. Voormalige medicijnkat Perzikstreep, een heel donkerbruine poes met gele ogen. Windclan Leider: Schemerster, een grote, grijsgestreepte kater met gele ogen. Commandant: Stekelpels, een grote, rossige kater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Eekhoornlicht, een roodbruine poes met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Wolkenpoot Krijgers: Haverblad, een grote, bruine kater met enorme klauwen aan zijn voorpoten en gele ogen. Merelvleugel, grote, bruine kater met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Eikenstaart, een bruine kater met zwarte strepen en blauwe ogen. Heidemist, een lichtbruine poes met prachtige, blauwe ogen. Berkstaart, een bruine kater met donkere strepen en groene ogen. Reigervleugel, een zilverkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Bladvleugel, een witte poes met bruine vlekken en groene ogen. Leerling: Donderpoot Schaduwklauw, een zwarte, eng-uitziende poes met bruine ogen. Leerling: Rivierpoot Witbes, een kleine, witte kater met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Doornpels, een rode kater met groene ogen. Salieveder, een grijze poes met groene ogen. Vederlicht, een witte poes met goudbruine vlekken en groene ogen. Dauwhart, een sierlijke, zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Leerlingen: Wolkenpoot, een witte kater met zwarte vlekken en blauwe ogen. Donderpoot, een rode poes met gele ogen. Rivierpoot, een blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen. Vlinderpoot, een lichtbruine poes met donkerbruine strepen en blauwe ogen. Lichtpoot, een witte kater met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Vossepoot, een witte kater met bruin cyperse vlekken. Moederkatten: Honingvacht, een lichtbruine poes met groene ogen. Ze is een vaste moederkat. Reigervleugel, een zilverkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Moeder van Witbes' jongen: Bessenkit en Rozenkit. Kittens: Bessenkit, wit katertje met grijze vlekken. Rozenkit, een zilverkleurig poesje met kleine, witte vlekjes. Oudsten: Vissensprong, een kleine, zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Rozenhart, grijze poes met groene ogen. Voormalige medicijnkat. Hemelclan Leider: Paardenster, een witte kater met rode vlekken en gele ogen. Commandant: Herfstmist, een roodbruine poes met gele ogen. Leerling: Steenpoot Medicijnkat: Waterdauw, blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Zilverpoot Krijgers: Winterklauw, een witte kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Klauwpoot Lentedauw, een optimistische, zandkleurige poes met bruine ogen. Leerling: Hartpoot Dassenklauw, een grijze kater met groene ogen. Bernageklauw, een schildpadkater met groene ogen. Plantenhart, een rode poes met groene ogen. Ravenvlucht, een zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Tulpbloem, een grijze poes met groene ogen. Oleanderbloem, een rode poes met bruine ogen. Duisterklauw, pikzwarte kater met felle, amberkleurige ogen. Esdoornlicht, mooie, bruine poes met gele ogen. Druifhart, prachtige, blauwgrijze poes met gele ogen. Ganzenvoet, roodbruine kater met blauwe ogen. Klitwind, roodbruine kater met gele ogen. Spitsklauw, een lichtbruine kater met donkerbruine strepen en sokjes en groene ogen. Leerlingen: Zilverpoot, een zilvergrijze poes met bruine vlekken en groene ogen. Hartpoot, een witte poes met donkergrijze vlekken. Steenpoot, een donkergrijze kater met zwarte vlekken. Klauwpoot, een pikzwarte kater met witte sokjes. Moederkatten: Esdoornlicht, mooie, bruine poes met gele ogen. Zwanger van Klitwinds kittens. Oudsten: Notenpels, lichtbruine kater met bruine ogen. Donkerhart, donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Aardebloem, bruine tijgerpoes met groene ogen. Idee nieuw verhaal! Dit wordt gebaseerd op Bravelands, waarvan sinds kort het eerste boek in het Nederlands beschikbaar is. Het boek heet de outsider. Het gaat over een jaguar met de naam Roy, hij woont in een groep cheeta's. Roy begint zich steeds vaker af te vragen waarom hij niet zo snel is als zijn soortgenoten. Als hij te horen krijgt dat hij is gevonden als jonge welp besluit hij de troep te verlaten om te gaan zoeken naar wat hij werkelijk is. Zal Roy achter zijn afkomst weten te komen? Lees het in dit verhaal. Proloog Een vrouwelijke cheeta spitst haar oren toen ze weer een zwak mauwend geluidje horen. Ze hoorde het geluidje uit een bosje komen iets verderop. Voorzichtig sloop ze erop af. "Wees voorzichtig," zegt een mannelijke cheeta. Het vrouwtje trekt met haar oren ten teken dat ze hem gehoort had. Ze komt aan bij het bosje en steekt voorzichtig haar kop over de struik heen. Ze ziet een klein gevlekt beestje liggen. Hij slaat naar haar met zijn kleine klauwtjes als om zichzelf te verdedigen. Voorzichtig zette ze haar tanden in zijn nekvel en hees hem over de struik heen. Het welpje klaagde toen een paar takken ondiepe krassen achterlieten op zijn vel. Het vrouwtje liep terug naar het mannetje. "Wat is dat?" vraagt hij terwijl hij het besnuffelde. "Een cheeta, hij lag daar achtergelaten in dat bosje," zegt het vrouwtje. "Hij ruikt niet naar een cheeta," zegt de mannelijke cheeta weifelend. "We zullen nog wel zien, maar ik wil niet op mijn geweten hebben een kleine, weerloze welp aan zijn lot over te hebben gelaten," zegt het vrouwtje. Het mannetje knikt en ze lopen weg over de open vlakte. Na een tijdje zijn hun lichamen niet meer dan zwarte vlekken tegen de ondergaande zon. Personagelijst Roy: de hoofdpersoon, een jaguar met een opvallend litteken op zijn flank. Shana: vriendin van Roy, een mooie, verlegen cheeta. Snelste van de troep. Nia: pleegmoeder van Roy en moeder van Shana. Klein, maar fel. Rock: pleegvader van Roy en vader van Shana. Leider van de troep. Rechtvaardig en streng. Liana: een mooie cheeta. Was ertegen om Roy op te nemen. Storm: jong van Liana. Nog klein. Mannetje. Hoofdstuk 1 Roy keek schichtig om zich heen. Waar zou ze zitten? Hij hoorde geritsel in wat struikjes aan zijn linkerkant. Hij bekeek het vanuit zijn ooghoeken. Hij en Shana, zijn beste vriendin, waren aan het trainen. Shana was hem op dit moment aan het besluipen. Het doel was om hem te bespringen zonder dat hij haar zag of hoorde. Roy checkte nogmaals de omgeving op haar aanwezigheid. Hij meende een glimp van gevlekte vacht op te vangen. Hij sloop voorzichtig naar de plek waar hij haar dacht gezien te hebben, maar toen voelde hij iemand op zijn schouders springen. Het gewicht ging daarna van hem af. Roy draaide zich om en wist dat het Shana gelukt was. "Goed gedaan," zegt Roy. Shana nam zijn compliment stilzwijgend op. "Het is jouw beurt," zegt ze na een paar minuten, "Tot zo." Roy knipperde met zijn ogen. Het ene moment was ze er nog en het andere moment was ze weg. Hij proefde de lucht op haar geur. Ze was zo snel weg dat hij niet eens had gezien waar ze heen ging. Hij volgde voorzichtig haar geurspoor en probeerde het gras aan weerszijden van zijn lichaam niet te laten bewegen. Hij ging steeds langzamer lopen, naargelang Shana's geur sterker werd. Uiteindelijk stond hij stil en proefde nogmaals de lucht. De geur was zo sterk dat het leek alsof ze voor hem stond. Waarschijnlijk zit ze zo'n drie meter verder op. Hij sloop langzaam door het lange gras. Hij ving een glimp van haar vacht op en bleef staan. Ze zat op een open plek. Ze zat fier rechtop en had haar oren gespitst. Het leek alsof ze alleen maar naar voren keek, maar hij kende zijn vriendin langer dan vandaag. Dit was één van haar trucjes: ze deed alsof ze niet echt oplette, maar ondertussen keek ze zonder haar hoofd te bewegen elke richting uit. Zo kon ze niets vermoedende vijanden een rad voor ogen draaien en met gemak verslaan. Hij wist dat zijn enige kans om haar ongezien te naderen van achteren was. Zijn oren draaiden ondertussen druk naar alle kanten, omdat hij ook moest opletten dat de andere cheeta's hem niet overvielen. Tot nu toe had hij hen nog niet gezien, maar hij wist dat ze in de buurt waren. Hij richtte zijn aandacht weer op Shana. De cheeta had zijn rug naar hem toe gekeerd. Yes Voorzichtig sloop Roy uit zijn schuilplaats tevoorschijn. Terwijl hij naar Shana toe sloop lette hij goed op dat hij geen takjes brak. Hij spande zijn spieren om te springen. Hij sprong op Shana en sprong er daarna weer af. Shana draaide zich naar hem toe. "Goed gedaan," zegt ze. "Dankje," zegt Roy. "Je hebt het inderdaad goed gedaan jonge vriend. We zijn trots op je," klinken wat stemmen achter hem, "Je bent geslaagd voor de proeven." "Proeven?" vraagt Roy verbaasd terwijl hij zich omdraait. De cheeta's knikken: "Ja, dit was een proef." Roy herinnert zich nog iets. "Was die jacht ook een proef?" vraagt hij. "Ja," zegt Nia. "We doen de proeven om te kijken of je goed genoeg bent om te blijven," zegt de troepleider: Rock. "Ben ik geslaagd?" vraagt Roy hoopvol. "Ja," zegt Nia, "Als je de jachtproef niet had gehaald mocht je niet eens aan deze beginnen. We hebben ook nog een snelheidsproef, maar die hoefde jij niet te doen. Dat was niet eerlijk ten opzichte van jou." "Hoezo?" vraagt Roy. "Je bent geen cheeta dombo. Heb je dat nu nog niet door?" zegt Liana listig. Roy wist, diep in zijn hart, dat hij geen cheeta was. Hij voelde zich soms ook niet fijn op de open vlaktes. Desondanks kwam de onthulling hard aan. Roy liet zijn kop hangen. Daardoor zag hij niet dat Shana Liana hard duwde. De cheeta siste boos naar haar, maar een blik van Rock deed haar het zwijgen opleggen. Shana legde haar poot op zijn schouder. Hij schudde hem eraf. "Het maakt niet uit dat je geen cheeta bent. Dit is en blijft je thuis. Je soort maakt niet wie je bent, dat doet je hart. Ik heb ooit gehoord van een leeuw, zijn naam was Fier, die woonde bij een groep bavianen. Hij kon zich er perfect aanpassen en voelde zich er thuis. Jij voelt je toch ook thuis hier?" vraagt Shana. Als Roy haast onmerkbaar knikt gaat ze verder: "Nou dan." Roy wist dat Shana dit zei om hem te troostten. "Je hebt gelijk, maar ik wil ook weten wie ik écht ben," zegt Roy, "Ik vertrek morgen." "Dan ga ik mee," zegt Shana. Hoofdstuk 2 Roy opende zijn ogen. Hij herinnerde zich weer wat hij gisteren gezegd en gehoord had. Hij wist dat hij Nia en Rock erg zou missen, maar hij moest dit doen. Hij kon niet leven zonder in elk geval een poging te hebben gedaan uit te vinden wie hij was. Hij hees zich op en strekte zijn spieren. Toen liep hij naar een hoopje gevlekte vacht verderop. Hij duwde tegen Shana's schouder. "Tijd om te gaan," fluistert hij in haar oor. Shana mort wat, maar staat toch op. Ze schudde haar vacht uit, waardoor een groot gedeelte in zijn vacht terechtkwam. "Hé," zei Roy gespeeld verontwaardigd. Shana lachtte en sprong snel buiten zijn bereik toen hij zich uitschudde. Shana's gezicht werd weer serieus: "We moeten afscheid gaan nemen van pa en ma." Roy zag dat ze er erg tegenop zag. "Je hoeft niet per se mee hoor," zei Roy. "Ik ga wel mee. Wie moet er anders voor zorgen dat je niet in de problemen komt," glimlachtte Shana. "Nou ik denk dat jij eerder in de problemen komt dan ik," plaagde Roy. Roy loopt naar een hoopje vacht verderop. Shana volgt hem. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen gingen twee koppen omhoog. Roy zag dat er tranen stonden in de ogen van Nia. "We komen heus wel terug," zei hij troostend. "Dat weet ik," zei ze, "Maar het is zo lastig om afscheid van jullie te nemen." Roy likte haar oren. "We komen heus wel terug," zei Roy nogmaals. Roy wendde zich naar Rock. "Pa, ik zal je missen," zei Roy. "Ik jou ook zoon, maar ik begrijp dat je dit wilt doen," zei Rock begrijpend. Ondertussen wachtte Shana tot Roy klaar was. Roy voegde zich bij haar. "Wacht even Roy, Je rook naar bomen toen we je vonden. Je kunt het beste naar een plek waar bomen zijn," riep Nia naar hem. Roy knikte. Hij keek om zich heen. Hij zag een groene vlek in de verte. Hij wenkte Shana met zijn staart en racete weg over het warme zand. Hij vond het heerlijk om te rennen en het gevoel te hebben de hele wereld aan te kunnen. Tijdens zijn run wapperde zijn staart, waardoor er hele hopen zand opstoven. Ineens bemerkte hij dat Shana er niet meer was. Hij minderde vaart en keek achterom. De mooie cheeta liep op een slakkengangetje naar hem toe. Roy herinnerde zich weer dat Shana nooit meer dan een paar seconden achter elkaar op topsnelheid kon, hij daarentegen was minder snel, maar had een beter uithoudingsvermogen. Hij wachtte tot Shana bij hem was en liep toen weer verder. "Zullen we nog een eindje rennen?" vraagt Roy na enkele minuten. Shana knikt. "En ga maar niet op topsnelheid, als je mij bij kunt houden is het goed," zegt Roy. Shana knikt. Roy zet een spurtje in en Shana komt al snel aan zijn zijde rennen. Die dag kwamen ze aan de rand van het bos. Vol ontzag bekeek Roy de omgeving. Ze stonden voor een groot bos met hele hoge bomen, slierten hingen naar beneden en het bos was gevuld met allerlei onbekende geluiden. "Zullen we hier ergens een hol opzoeken om te slapen?" stelt Roy voor. Shana knikt. Roy loopt een eindje terug naar een boom. Hij bekeek de grond rondom en vond aan de westkant een hol, groot genoeg voor vier cheeta's. "Hier is een hol!" roept Roy naar Shana die een eind verderop aan het kijken was bij een boom. Snel komt ze naar hem toe gedraafd. Hij wijst met zijn staart naar het hol. Shana knikt en gaat hem voor het hol in. Roy loopt ook het hol in. Hij nestelt zich een meter van Shana af en legt zijn neus onder zijn staart. Hij sluit zijn ogen en valt in slaap. De volgende morgen wordt hij vroeg wakker. Het schemert nog buiten. Hij staat op en rekt zich uit. Daarbij raakt zijn staart Shana's neus aan. Ze niest en opent haar ogen. Ze wil haar kop weer op haar poten leggen, maar Roy zegt dat als ze nu toch wakker zijn ze net zo goed verder kunnen gaan. "Oke," reageert Shana. Ze komt overeind. Roy loopt naar de uitgang van het hol en Shana volgt hem. Roy loopt terug naar de bomen. Shana komt naast hem staan. "Ben je nog steeds zeker van je zaak?" vraagt Shana. Roy knikt. "Oke, kom op dan," zegt Shana. Roy zet voet in het reusachtige bos. Shana komt naast hem staan. "Ik denk dat we het beste via de bomen kunnen reizen. Dat lijkt me veiliger," zegt Roy. "Maar ik kan niet klimmen," reageert Shana. "Ik ook niet, maar ik ga het gewoon proberen," zegt Roy. Hij loopt naar een boom met veel takken en plant zijn kromme klauwen in de schors. Hij hijst zich een eindje op en plant zijn achterpoten in de schors. Hij grijpt met zijn voorpoten naar weer een stuk hoger. Hij weet de eerste tak vast te grijpen en hijst zichzelf erop. "Het is heel makkelijk!" roept hij naar Shana. "Oke, ik kom eraan," roept ze. Roy kijkt toe hoe ze haar klauwen in de schors plant en verder klimt naar de tak waar hij op zit. Na een paar minuten zit ze op de tak naast Roy. Ze hijgt zwaar. "Zullen we even rusten?" vraagt Roy. "Nee, dat hoeft niet hoor," zegt Shana. Roy kijkt haar bezorgd aan, maar besluit niks meer te zeggen. "We moeten dadelijk naar een andere boom springen, maar bij die andere bomen zijn de takken veel hoger. Dus we zullen hoger moeten klimmen," zegt Roy, "Ga jij voor?" Shana knikt. Shana springt een eindje omhoog en plant snel haar klauwen in de schors. Roy wacht tot ze nog wat hoger gaat en doet dan Shana na. Hij plant zijn klauwen in de schors een staartlengte boven die van Shana. Hij neemt nog een sprong en is bijna bij de tweede tak. Hij reikt met één van zijn voorpoten naar de tak en zet zijn klauw erin. Hij verplaatst zijn andere poot ook naar de tak en laat de schors los. Hij spant zijn schouderspieren aan en hijst zichzelf op de tak. Als hij op de tak staat verliest hij bijna zijn evenwicht, maar hij weet zich nog net staande te houden. Shana is ondertussen al in de volgende boom gesprongen. Roy spant zijn spieren en zet zich af. Hij voelt hoe hij door de lucht zweeft. Hij voelt zich machtig. Dan landt hij in de volgende boom. Met zijn staart houdt hij zichzelf in evenwicht. Ineens bekroop een naar gevoel hem. Hij had het gevoel dat hij werd bekeken. Een rilling ging over zijn rug. “Shana,” fluisterde hij. Ze spitste haar oren en kroop over de tak terug naar hem. “Volgens mij worden we bekeken,” fluistert Roy. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Luipaardklauws Fanfictions Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaardklauws verleden Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Verdriet Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Luipaardklauw Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Klad